


First Date

by Mitsuki0628



Series: Firsts Series [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Annoying the hell out of Akashi!, Caramel addict Furi!, Cockblocking Akashi!, Defying Akashi!, F/M, Genderbend!, Stealing Furihata's attention!, Whipped!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki0628/pseuds/Mitsuki0628
Summary: When everyone is curious as to what will happen on their Emperor and his Empress first date, what not better way to come and crash it, of course!!





	First Date

Akashi Seijuurou is pissed. 

Royally pissed.

He cannot, for the life of him, comprehend why does he need to share his Kouki -yes, _HIS_ \- to his middle school and high school basketball teammates with one other red-head other than him on their first date. It has been three weeks since he and Kouki became a couple. But due to their schoolwork, club, and the distance between them (since he is still studying in Rakuzan in Kyoto and her in Seirin which is located in Tokyo), a date is out of the equation. 

However, summer break make its presence known and there came the opportunity for him to ask his beloved girlfriend to be with him at least for three days in Kyoto for their very first date. And Kouki, his precious Kouki, is so ecstatic to have her first romantic date with him (which is just rightful, because he is absolute and will be Kouki’s _every_ first.)

He had it all planned out. From the time, he will fetch her from the train station, (he insisted that she should just let his driver pick her up from her house but she declined. Stating that _“I want to go there to Kyoto and enjoy our date with you as Sei, my boyfriend, not Akashi Seijuurou, the heir to a billion-dollar company.”_ And she just make his heart swell more with pure affection towards her purity and innocence.) up to the end of their first day together where she will retire to his- _their_ bedroom on the Akashi estate for the night. (And no, any given sort of _inappropriate_ actions towards Kouki will not be put to practice _until_ their wedding night. Albeit a _bit_ of touch or kiss here or there is somewhat… _tolerated._ )

 So when his girlfriend step out of the train station, with the rest of the Generation of Miracles and Kagami Taiga in tow and his present teammates appear out of nowhere – making their way through the group of rainbowheads (which he later came to know that they have been following him from the very start- which he failed to notice because he is to preoccupied in meeting a certain bruenette) he came to the conclusion that someone will **die**.

 And that’s not the grinning brown-eyed girl who is still searching for him through the sea of people in the train station. No, that someone – preferably all of them - who dare invite themselves to the date of the Emperor and His Empress. 

_Oh, they will surely be subjected to a slow, painful, and horrible death._

As he advanced towards the group, the throng of people parted like the Red Sea, curious and admittedly afraid of the dangerous aura emitting from the crimson haired high schooler who has a frightening glint to his hetechromatic eyes.

Furihata Kouki, who is still very confused as to why her boyfriend’s teammates welcomed her, (and the Generation of Miracles plus Kagami-kun who she has no idea at all that has been with her throughout the entire ride) looked past Reo-nee’s broad shoulder, who is currently engulfing her in a tight yet still respectful hug and see her lover making his way to their location.

“Sei-kun!” Furihata exclaimed and gently pried of the vice-captain’s arms off her and rush to her first boyfriend.

 Although a murderous air surrounded Akashi’s presence, it vanished quickly -though not entirely- when his beloved uttered his name and meet him halfway. He chuckled as the brunette finally met up with him, catch her breath and seemingly get embarrassed that she just shouted his name out of the blue. 

Holding a hand up to caress her soft cheeks, he offered her a gentle, small smile, “Hello Kouki.”

 And with that, a red hue painted her cheeks as she stuttered out her words, “H-hi, S-Sei-kun…”

With that, he take one of her hands and kissed her knuckles effectively bringing out a fresh new wave of blush to her face. 

“Akashichii!”

_Crack._

Furihata has no idea what happened. One second her boyfriend is being really sweet, the next he seems really, _really_ furious.

 Akashi directed his menacing glare towards the bubbly yet unwelcomed voice of his ex-teammate, Kise Ryouta, who must have a really early death wish by interrupting their reunion. 

As soon as those piercing eyes reach the hyperactive ace of Kaijou, he ultimately stopped his enthusiastic waving and cower behind a green-haired guy who is wearing a _hideous_ neon pink pants. 

Seemingly seeing that the dual-colored eye boy in front of her is distracted, she directed her eyes to where her lover is currently glowering at and understanding click to her mind.

 “Sei-kun,” the girl softly get the his attention. At her voice, he looked down, “I a-actually don’t know w-why Kuroko-kun a-and the rest are here in Kyoto and I-I didn’t notice that we are even in the same cart. So-so-sorry.” Seeing as that the girl is shivering and closed to tears thinking that he is upset at her for ‘bringing’ those idiotic group with her travel, he assured Kouki, “Shh. Look at me, “ his thumb and index finger gently meeting and coercing her chin so that she can look at his eyes, “I’m not mad at you Kouki. I’ll never be. And it is not your fault if they are here with us today. ( _though it still infuriates me_ , he thought) The main purpose of this today is to spent every minute, second of it together, enjoying, having fun and getting to know more about each other. So do not held yourself responsible for their actions and just fill your mind with me and only me.”

 At his assuring words and gentle smile, Kouki blushed and nodded her head. How can THE Akashi Seijuurou be hers and hers alone?!!

“Hey love birds, are you done?” A bored looking Aomine Daiki strode towards the couple, his pinky picking at his left ear, while the rest of the gigantic group followed suite.

“Daiki.” 

At the mention of his name, and the threatening tone at which it is voiced out, the Touo player halted a few distance away from his former captain and his girlfriend who is resembling a tomato with her red-beet faced. The other basketball players, sensing the bluenette’s sudden stop, by then reach his side and was met by a piercing and relatively threatening and malice-filled glare coming from a particular crimson-haired captain.

“Shintarou, Ryouta, Atsushi, Tetsuya, Taiga, Reo, Eikichi, and Kotarou. Would you mind explaining why all of you are present here at this precise moment of Kouki and I’s date?” A seemingly innocent question to be asked but all of them knew the underlying message behind their former and current captain’s words. _How dare you crash our first date?!_

Well, except for one. Because Kagami Taiga truly lives up to his nickname Bakagami. And he does not know how the other red-head gets angry for he’s never teamed with him before.

 “Because I cannot entrust Furihata-chan completely to you!” The taller redhead exclaimed. Now, all of them present knew, especially Akashi, how protective the whole Seirin team is to their manager. And seeing that she is the only girl, (“Riko is not considered as a girl since she is a monster!” Kagami’s firm declaration owe him a huge bump in the forehead and deathly training regimen the next two whole months.) they all considered her as their baby sister. So when the time came where they knew that their precious baby Kouki/Furihata-chan is dating no less other than the Akashi Seijuurou himself, they are enraged – even Nigou , their mascot/pet dog. It took three days for Akashi to finally meet them in their school, effectively halting their training for the day because: One, this guy has the audacity to date their manager without asking their permission first, Second, the Captain of the Generation of Miracles showed up to their school who is currently dating their baby sister, and lastly, the guy who threatened Kagami and their precious manager at the winter cup is in a relationship with the aforementioned girl. Which is why although they are wary and scared out of their wits end, because this is still the Emperor, they put forth their best big brothers/sister threatening look and i-am-not-amused-face because this is all SERIOUS BUSINESS.

 After a lot of interrogation, they then give their blessings (though not all willingly since Akashi’s golden eye is glinting mischievously that promises something along the lines of _painful and death_ if they do not approved of their relationship) to the newly formed couple. And when they see that Furihata, who is sitting with Mitobe in the benches, watching the whole duration of their questioning, heard their response, gave out a full-blown smile, they knew that they made the right decision. 

However, spending three days and two nights presumably alone with your boyfriend in Kyoto no less, made them re-think their decision. Kuroko (who borrowed Furihata’s phone to text his mother that they will be practicing late that day for Kagami then again awaken Riko’s inner demon side) somehow, accidentally read the message of Akashi’s inivitation. After giving the phone back to the unsuspecting girl, the moment she was fetched by her older brother seeing that it is already night time, he relayed the message to his teammates. And they panic. The whole Seirin team think of every possible scenario that may happen to their manager. 

“Oh My God! What if Akashi hurts her?!”

“No! We cannot let her be with him alone!!”

“What if Akashi _touches_ Furihata-chan??!”

Silence. 

“NO!! FURIHATA/KOUKI-CHAN’S INNOCENCE!!”

And that is how they came up with a plan to follow them all the way to Kyoto. But since they have individual schedules during the summer break, the Light and Shadow duo was appointed as the “KEEP FURIHATA’S VIRTUE INTACT” SQUAD. Now this two-man squad grew to an-eight man squad when Kuroko accidentally sent a message meant for Kagami containing their plan to follow Akashi and Furihata on their date to Kise. And by the end of the night, the rainbowheads of Generation of Miracles (minus Akashi) and the Uncrowned Generals trio of Rakuzan, knew of the date.

 Their reasons for crashing the date?

Kagami and Kuroko to protect Furihata’s innocence.

 Aomine wanted to cockblock Akashi.

 Kise sees it as an opportunity to have a reunion with the addition of their Empress.

Midorima was persuaded by Kise to joined them by letting him have his designer neon pink pants – which is his lucky item for that day.

 Murasakibara was bribed by Kise (once again) to buy the limited edition of Pocky which coincidentally is being sold in Kyoto at the same period of time as the date.

 And Reo, Eikichi, and Kotarou was there because it is finally an opportunity for them to properly meet Sei-chan’s girlfriend and relay their gratitude, a.k.a the reason why their practice sessions nowadays are not as tiring and hellish as their previous ones.   

Now looking at those eyes that relays painful images of what can happen to them in the course of few days, they question themselves whether those reasons are important in the first place. They can only sigh in relief when Kagami unknowingly offered himself as the sacrificed for Akashi’s first victim with the words he’d mentioned. 

“Excuse me?”, the smaller of the two redheads quirked to the taller one. Unconsciously pulling his beloved close to his body.

“I said, I cannot entrust Furihata to you! What if you touc-“ The Seirin basketbaka was interrupted by a quick jab to his ribs by his teammate. 

“We are sorry Akashi-kun. Kagami-kun is just really protective of Furihata-chan given what happen last Winter Cup.” Kuroko interjected, stepping forward so that his gigantic group of friends will not obscure him from his former captain’s sight.

“Damn right I am! This bast-!” And yet another jab from his light broke off his sentence. 

Not paying attention to the ‘damn you Tetsuya!’ that’s spewing off Kagami’s lips, he continued explaining. “ Also, we have no idea at all that today’s your date with Furihata-chan. We merely coincidentally get to the same train cart and same destination and same time, Akashi-kun.” 

 _That’s not reassuring at all_ , Kuroko. Midorima thought. _You are really planning on ruining their date together._

Murasakibara who is sucking on a strawberry flavored lollilop, then uttered, “Ne, that’s right Aka-chin. There is a limited edition of sweets being sold here today and I want to taste them.” 

 _Not you too Murasakibara._ The Shuutoku ace sigh. He really is surrounded by idiots. Akashi must have already caught on to what is happening and what they are planning the moment he caught sight of them. There is no reason for them to make excuses anymore. _Unless…_

“And what are those sweets, Mura-kun?”, inquired the only female in the group. When first introduced to the purple-haired giant, Furihata is ready to bolt out of the door any second. However, the moment that the other offered her a caramel flavored snack, they became comfortable around one another. The nickname was formed because Furihata cannot utter his full name without getting tongue-tied. The same goes to Akashi’s name.

Upon hearing that his friend’s girlfriend’s question, Murasakibara light up. It is not every day that he meets Furichin that has the same fascination _(“Its obsession Murasakibarachhi!”)_ as him. So without further ado, he indulge his friend with the very good news. 

“It’s a limited edition caramel flavored Pocky that has chocolate swirls. They even sells a cake of the same flavor that is made with caramel fondant and caramel filling.”

Caramel.

Caramel.

_Caramel._

_Oh sweet  baby Jesus!_

“Sei! Can we please go? Please?” Furihata turned to her boyfriend, unconsciously giving him her best pleading look. A feat and talent that she herself has no idea that she possess. Because _goddamnit,_ who was he to say no to his caramel-loving girlfriend?

 And yes, that is one of their iterinary for the duration of her stay because he wants to surprise her and make her happy. But that is supposed to be tomorrow! Not today! 

Sighing, he offered his girlfriend the best smile that he can give her this time without giving away how much he loath the group of guys who is busily hiding their knowing grins and smirks and possibly thinking along the lines an muttering the word ‘ _whipped.’_

“Of course Kouki. Of course.”

With a beaming smile, he thank the redhead and shouted, “Let’s go!”, before hurrying alone to the top of the stairs, leaving behind the basketball players. 

Before any of them can follow after their Empress, the Emperor stop them on their tracks. 

“Just to let all of you know, I am not the one who will end up with a battered and bruise body on the verge of passing out and asking for mercy just because they are _whipped_.”

Relaying the message across, he followed after his Kouki, his former and present teammates questioning themselves if it is really worth it.


End file.
